


I Think Something's Wrong

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Oikawa, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: anyFandom: Haikyuu, Oofuri, Free, Yuri on Ice, BallroomMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: being a youth is hard, so many emotions in such a (relatively) tiny bodyDo Not Wants: noncon, incest, abuse, character deathPrompt:Source: Kiki's Delivery Service[Image description: "I think something's wrong with me... I make friends, then suddenly I can't bear to be with any of them. That other me, the cheerful and honest one, went away somewhere."]





	I Think Something's Wrong

I think there’s something wrong with me  
I can’t seem to find myself

Everything was fine  
I was working to be the best  
Then someone whispered  
“You will never be the best.”  
And it all turned wrong

I have my friends  
We even share a dream  
Of victory  
But these days it’s so hard  
I can’t bear to be with them  
I either try to lose myself in practice  
Or fear that I’m not worthy of them

That other me,  
That cheerful and honest one -  
Went away somewhere

So now I’m left here  
Scared that I will be left behind in defeat  
Scared that I will be left without my friends  
Scared that I will be here  
A failure


End file.
